


Heads And Tails

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Rose both try to sneak into Kanaya's hive and have some fun with her, until they run into each other. While they debate, Kanaya does a different kind of bating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads And Tails

What the hell are _you_  doing here?”

“I feel like I could ask you the same thing.”

“ _I’m_  here because my hand has a date with Kanaya’s bulge,” Vriska whispered, making a stroking motion with her hand, “so why don’t you buzz off?”

Rose scoffed. “Kanaya wouldn’t trust you with a load gaper, let alone her bulge. If anyone is giving her handjob here, it’s me.”

“You? Some human she barely knows? Yeah right!” The words came out a little too loudly, and Vriska flinched, glancing at the door to Kanaya’s respiteblock. “Kanaya and I have been friends for six sweeps. You don’t stand a chance.”

“Yes, you’ve been _friends_  for six sweeps,” Rose repeated, glaring at the troll, “but you never even thought of being anything more. You had your chance with her, and you blew it.”

Vriska growled, looking like she was about to throw a punch. “Well, how about I blow your–” She was cut off by a moan coming from Kanaya’s room, and both of them immediately turned their heads toward the door.

“Did she hear us?” Vriska whispered.

“I don’t know.”

“Vriska… Rose…”

The two of them glanced back to each other, both completely terrified. Kanaya continued moaning from her room, and after a few seconds of hesitation, Rose was the first to act. The door to Kanaya’s room wasn’t completely closed, so Rose pushed it open, and she and Vriska both peered inside.

The room was lit by a single lamp pointed at Kanaya’s back. She was sitting on the edge of her lateral mating cushion, turned slightly away from the door and completely unaware of the two girls outside her room. From what they could see, she was completely naked, and her bone bulge was fully extended and rock hard, a massive, thick thing extending at least thirteen inches in front of her. Her lunchtop was set out in front of her, and she had it cycling through compromising photos of Rose and Vriska both as she slowly stroked her swollen jade green cock. Rose opened the door a bit wider, and they both stared in silence, blushing furiously.

“She said my name first,” Vriska whispered.

“Shush.”

Kanaya bucked up into her own hand, her motions making wet slapping motions as she slathered her precum all over her giant member. “Fuck, I wish I could have you both,” she mumbled, biting her lip. “I’d dress you up in lovely clothes… and then stain them all with my genetic material.” She started stroking her shaft harder and faster, and Rose and Vriska both choked as she did.

“And then… I’d take you both… and…” Her words dissolved into breathless grunts, leaving the rest to their imagination. Rose felt her knees growing weak at the thought of Kanaya’s humongous bulge stretching her virgin pussy, and Vriska pulled a hand down to hide her erection at her own similar imaginings. With a loud groan, Kanaya finally reached her limit, a seemingly endless stream of jade genetic material erupting from the tip of her swollen member in one spurt after another, piercing the projected images of Vriska and Rose and painting the wall behind them.

Kanaya sat in silence, save for her heavy breathing, and Rose quickly pulled the door mostly-shut. After an awkward moment, she and Vriska both turned to look at each other, breathing fairly heavily themselves. Rose stood with her legs turned inward, and Vriska still had a hand concealing her groin.

An awkward moment passed between them before Vriska finally spoke. “So… we should go?”

“Yes. Yes we should,” Rose agreed, and the two of them quickly turned and walked down opposite sides of the hallway, their minds filled with compromising images of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel of sorts to House Advantage. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6723556
> 
> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
